


Storms and Frogs

by orphan_account



Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, romantic moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton goes out to run around and play in a heavy rain and Virgil goes outside to make sure he's alright.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Storms and Frogs

“Logan, have you seen Patton anywhere? He was supposed to help me with some planning like thirty minutes ago.” Virgil asked, walking into the kitchen for the fifth time in the last half hour. Rain pounded on the windows and every now and then Virgil would even hear thunder roll in the distance. It was strange for Patton to go missing, especially when he was supposed to be helping Virgil.

“He ran outside a couple minutes after it started raining.” Logan said, turning another page in his book. “I don’t think he’s come back in since then.”

Worry began pooling in Virgil’s gut. Despite having gained a reputation as the “embodiment of a dark and stormy night”, Virgil would never truly admit how much storms annoyed him. Lightning seemingly came out of nowhere and thunder boomed way too loud for his comfort. Not to mention being soaked the entire time. It was a nightmare, and now Virgil had to go out into it to find Patton.

“I’m gonna go get him.” Virgil told Logan, zipping his jacket up to his neck and pulling the hood over his head.

“Good luck with that.” Logan muttered, not looking up from his book as he raised a hand in farewell.

Virgil opened the front door and immediately started having second thoughts. The rain was much louder out here and the huge amount of water pouring from the roof of the patio was not going to be fun to walk through. 

Maybe he should just go back inside. He could work with Patton later, it wasn’t a big-

“Virgil!” A way-too-happy-for-stormy-weather voice yelled and Virgil looked out to see Patton, wearing an oversized, light-green frog raincoat with the hood down standing in the middle of the street. “You’re just in time! I wanna show you something!

Virgil bit his tongue to keep himself from groaning. Guess he was going to get wet after all.

The rain seemed to soak through his hood almost immediately as he trudged his way towards Patton. The puddles got through his sneakers as well. This was just wonderful.

Patton was smiling way too brightly for someone with rain-speckled glasses and soaking wet hair. “Virgil, meet Frogger!” He said, holding a toad up close to Virgil’s face.

Virgil smiled in amusement, “Pat, I hate to break it to you but that’s actually a toad.” Patton frowned, bringing the toad back towards him to inspect it.

“How do you know?” He asked. 

Virgil shrugged, “I dunno. It looks like a toad.”

Patton hummed in thought, running a finger down the toad’s back. “Well then maybe we should call it something neutral like… uh…”

“Croakster?” Virgil suggested, and Patton’s face lit up. 

“Yes! That’s perfect!” He placed Croakster into one of the large pockets of his coat. “Stay there, little friend. I will protect you from frog-eaters.”

“‘Frog-eaters’?” Virgil echoed, raising an eyebrow. “What the heck is a frog-eater?”

Patton thought for a moment. “Probably Remus.” He said, nodding as if this were a serious piece of information. Virgil tried to stifle his laugh, but failed horribly. Virgil’s laugh was a huge contrast from his quiet, gravelly voice. His laugh was loud, and came out in short bursts of happiness.

“Dang it, Patton.” He said between chuckles, “I have a reputation.”

“Whoops!” Patton sang, not sounding sorry at all, “Guess I ruined it!” He giggled, and raised up on his toes, placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder for balance before giving him a peck on the lips.

The world stopped moving.

Anyone who saw that who didn’t know the two of them might have assumed that they had been a couple for a long time and this was a very normal thing that they did. But it was  _ far _ from that.

Patton had never kissed Virgil before, let alone so carelessly. And it did not help that all he did afterwards was giggle again before running off to go jump in more puddles. While Virgil stood there in stunned silence. Replaying the moment over and over in his head, trying to grasp why it happened.

He’d never told Patton how he felt, had he?

Patton hadn’t ever shown any signs of attraction before. At least, not that he knew of.

“I…” He tried to ask Patton what the heck had just happened, but all words were failing him. All he could do was watch as the other side hopped from puddle to puddle, smiling brightly the whole time.

The smile was contagious, causing Virgil’s own mouth to tilt up softly. Maybe it wasn’t the smile. Maybe it was just Patton. Maybe it was the way that he danced through life without a care in the world, the way he greeted everyone with kindness, the way he looked at Virgil the same, soft way every morning, the way he knew just how to make him smile, the way Patton was just… Patton.

“Hey, honeybee,” Patton’s voice jolted Virgil from his thoughts and he blinked, finding Patton standing directly in front of him again, “Take that silly hood off! You need to embrace the rain! Feel it and become a part of it!” He proclaimed, opening his arms wide and tilting his face towards the sky. Virgil wondered if he could even see out of his glasses anymore with how much water was covering the lenses.

“You kissed me.” Virgil breathed. It wasn’t what he had meant to say at all, and he quickly shut his mouth as Patton lowered his arms and turned to look at him curiously.

“Yes, I did.” He agreed, “Was that a problem? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it was just something I’d wanted to do for a really long time and the moment seemed perfect and I just really didn’t want to miss the opportunity, but if you don’t feel the same way that’s fine I just-” Patton’s ramblings were cut off by Virgil grabbing the front of his raincoat and pulling him in for a real kiss. Something  _ he _ had wanted to do for a really long time.

Patton let out a squeak before Virgil felt his arms wrap around the back of his neck, pushing off his hood and pulling him even closer. The cold from the rain felt like a distant memory as the heat of Patton’s body against his overpowered it completely. He moved his hands down to Patton’s waist, his mind going in a million different directions, his cheeks flaming.

Virgil could have stayed in that moment forever, but Patton broke the kiss, breathing hard. Virgil could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and knew Patton could feel his too.

“I think,” Patton breathed, “I love you.”

There are no words to describe the happiness and warmth that those three words caused to spread through Virgil’s entire body. He moved a hand behind Patton’s head and he leaned into the touch.

“Me too.” He whispered, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! Day #3 with my streak of writing a new fic every day! Watch out for the next one! (It's going to be royality)
> 
> (I'm still new to writing kisses, please give me feedback on how I'm doing.)


End file.
